Dry Love
by Stuffwell359
Summary: Dry Bones is leading his group of soldiers on a mission to kill Mario's Yoshi on Yoshi's Island. But, will he actually kill the Yoshi? Or will something else develop? Request fic. Yaoi


**AN: Hey everybody, this is a request I'm doing for Brandon The Albino Bat, an amazing friend of mine. This is an exception, I don't normally do requests, so please don't ask. Anyway, here we go, this is for you Brandon. Love ya :)**

Dry Love

"Your mission is to kill that Yoshi Mario always rides on. With him out of the way, his journey will be even more horrendous! Bwahaha!"

Bowser sent us those instructions, and now my team of other Dry Bones are scouring Yoshi's Island. Although the reasons are justified somewhat, I don't think getting rid of this particular Yoshi will do anything. Mario could just find another one. We've been searching all day with no luck, either, and the sun's about to go down as well. However, I have a feeling that our luck is about to change. We are about to scavenge a village for this Yoshi.

"Alright, team, split up and search every last straw hut here!"

"Yes sir!" They all responded as they headed off in groups to search.

I'm the leader of the group, so that means I get to boss these guys around. I'll admit, I'm not a valiant leader: in fact, I'm quite the opposite, I'd rather have my troops do most of the work. However, that doesn't mean I don't pull my own weight. Usually I'll keep myself busy doing something of equal weight, such as searching for this Yoshi.

One straw hut looked out of the ordinary. Out of all of the others, this one a sign on its roof. It looked like a Yoshi egg with green spots. Curiosity took over me, and I decided to investigate. It's surprising to note that there are currently no Yoshis floating around at the moment. They must be in the middle of something. Despite this odd realization, I walked inside the hut, not even bothering to knock.

A green dinosaur sat behind a kitchen counter, face down, with soft snores coming out of his round nose. I had to admit, the dino looked adorable asleep on the counter like that. A pile of unfinished fruit stood next to the sleeping dino, and I knew that the Yoshi ate himself to sleep. I tiptoed over to him. Now even closer, I could barely look at his cute snoring features. The dino had round spikes trailing down his back and bowl-shaped shell just above his tiny tail in the back. While he slept, his tail wiggled slightly, causing me coon over it. I couldn't believe Bowser would want this delectable dinosaur dead.

"Commander?! Are you in here?"

"Shoot! If they find me and this Yoshi, they'll kill it for sure!" I gently picked up the Yoshi, cradled it in my arms, and opened up one of the cabinets below me. I stuffed the Yoshi inside.

One of my fellow soldiers trotted in. "Hello, Commander, did you find anything in here?"

"N-no... status report. Did you find anything?"

"Not yet, sir, we're still searching."

"Keep searching."

"Yes, sir." The soldier left without another word.

I sighed and opened up the cabinet. The Yoshi had it's eyes open, and shivered in the corner of the cabinet. "It's okay, bud, I ain't here to hurt ya." I lent him a hand. "In fact, I saved your life."

The Yoshi took my hand and wrestled out of the cabinet. "Uh, thank you, mister."

"That's Commander- Uh, nevermind, call me Jones."

"Jones? You a friend of Mario?"

"Well, we aren't exactly friends on close terms, but I guess you could say that we have a love-hate relationship."

"So, you're dating Mario?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "W-what? Don't be ridiculous, Yoshi, I meant we have a unique friendship."

"Oh..."

"Now, come on, I gotta get you into hiding, or else these soldiers will find you."

"Soldiers?" Yoshi frantically twisted his head left and right. "Where?"

"Relax, I called them off. They're my soldiers, and we were sent on a mission to find you, but I'm not going to turn you in."

"Thanks, mister," Yoshi said with a smile.

"That's Jones- nevermind... lets go, Yoshi."

We headed outside of his hut and headed for the ship where my troops were dropped off on. If we get there fast enough without looking suspicious, we could steal the ship without my soldiers noticing. While my soldiers were strolling around, looking for the Yoshi, I sneaked around several straw huts just to stay out of their eyesight. With my hand entwined with Yoshi's we traveled out of the village and ran down to my metal vessel. Once we were in front of my metal ship, Yoshi tugged on my arm.

He trembled. "Yoshi scared..."

I hugged him within a gentle embrace. "It's okay, Yoshi, I'm just taking you back to my house, thank goodness Bowser was gracious enough to let me reside outside Castle Koopa."

"Y-yeah... okay, Yoshi thinks that sounds good."

"Alright, now, all aboard!" I motioned for Yoshi to board my ship, pressing a switch to make a ramp scroll down to the green grass. After we were ready to go, I turned on the engine and shoved off the shore. As we sailed, with me steering, Yoshi sat in the back gazing at the surrounding water.

I chuckled. "You like the water, Yoshi?"

His eyes were bulging with excitement. "Yoshi likes water..."

"Haha, and you know what, I kinda like you, Yoshi."

"Mister likes Yoshi?"

I nodded.

All of a sudden, I felt two arms wrap around my neck and a wet object trailed against the back of my head. "Then Yoshi likes you too!"

I laughed. It felt like I getting tickled. "Okay, okay, I get it. You love me as much as I love you. I gotta focus on the water ahead of me, don't want to get off course, you know?"

Yoshi sat back down behind the steering wheel and continued to gaze at the ocean. "Yoshi understands."

I smiled. "Good, we'll be there soon."

**-Back at Jones's Home-**

"Yoshi likes your place."

"Thank you," I said, "why don't you sit down on my black couch over there."

"Sure." Yoshi sat down on my comfortable leather couch.

I joined him, and wrapped my arm around him. "So, what do you want to watch," I asked, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Yoshi blushed. "Yoshi likes anything."

"Sounds good to me." I put on a random show and nuzzled closer to Yoshi. He snuggled with me in response. With the lights off, the illumination of the television lulled me off to sleep after a while, and Yoshi's head plopped on my shoulder. My head fell upon his.

My eyes flutter open, and I notice the television still blaring random nonsense in front of me. I carefully turned my head and saw that Yoshi was still asleep, and I noted that it looked like it was really late when I glanced outside an adjacent window. So, I picked Yoshi's head up and kissed him on the lips. He woke up, mildly startled, yet closed them again and deepened the kiss. A few seconds passed and I broke the kiss.

"Hey, Yoshi, time for bed, okay?"

He nodded with his eyes already drooping again.

I picked him up bridal style and carried upstairs. I plopped him on the king-sized bed, with the covers unfolded, and pulled them up to his neck. Making sure he was comfortable, I climbed in as well.

As I lied in my bed, I couldn't fall asleep, and I nudged Yoshi to see if he was awake. "Hey, Yoshi, I'm not tired yet, are you?"

Yoshi shuffled around under the covers and faced me. "Yoshi a little tired, Yoshi having trouble falling asleep too."

"What do you want to do?"

He shrugged. "Yoshi don't know."

"Oh, I know what I want to do..." I leaned over and kissed him. Grabbing his arms, I pinned him against the mattress. I deepened the kiss, and simultaneously pulled off the covers.

I broke the kiss, panting heavily, and began to plant little kisses down Yoshi's neck and body. As I traveled down to his navel area, I noticed that his member dripped pre cum already. Mine was hard a couple minutes ago, but Yoshi seemed to be enjoying this more than me. His member slowly hardened as I lapped my tongue around the base. I could hear a couple moans as I went to work with teasing the tip of his hardened erection.

Once Yoshi's member was lathered up with my own natural lubrication, I suckled on the tip to let him know what I would do. Then, as if trying to surprise him with a load of pleasure, I swallowed his member. Bobbing up and down, as I sucked his member, Yoshi buckled his hips to my rhythmic movements. Soon I barely had to do anything, since Yoshi practically shoved his own member in my mouth. I glanced up at Yoshi, he had his eyes closed, swimming in an ocean of ecstasy. I, however, had to keep up with Yoshi's quickened pace. He was reaching his limit, as was I, since my hardened member could drown in its own pre cum at this very moment. After a couple more thrusts, Yoshi shoved his seed in my mouth: his member twitched as each spurt of cum spewed into my mouth. Sweet and salty, just how I like it.

I swallowed the seed and moaned as I reached my limit, spreading my seed all over the bed covers. I slowly took his member out of my mouth and crawled up to Yoshi. I gave him the most passionate kiss I could at the moment, with a little bit of his own seed as an added bonus. After our kiss, I collapsed onto the equally tired dinosaur, panting heavy breaths.

"I love you, Yoshi..."

"Yoshi... loves you too..."

I turned over and lied beside Yoshi. We fell asleep shortly afterwards.

The next morning, I awoke to a ringing sound vibrating inside my shell, nearly startling me half to death too. I shuffled around in my shell for my phone, and I finally found it after a couple seconds. Tumbling out of bed, I answered the phone.

"Hello?..." I acted tired.

"Did you find the Yoshi?"

"O-oh, Bowser sir... why no, not yet." I glanced over at the sound asleep dinosaur. So cute.

"Why not?!"

"I, uh, don't know, sir! I looked everywhere!" And yet, Yoshi is sound asleep in my bed, looking more adorable than ever. He was curled up in a little ball, with soft snores easing their way out of his nose.

"If you don't find him by tomorrow morning, I'll make sure to have your whole team fried in a pit of lava!"

I stared at the enormous level of adorableness in front of me, and shut the phone. Raising the phone above my head, I smashed it against the floor, putting it out of commission. The noise startled Yoshi, waking him up.

"Mmm... what's going on?" he said in a drowsy tone, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing... Bowser just needs to understand that there are more important things I need to attend to than a stupid mission." I smiled and leaned in towards the half-awake dinosaur.

"And those are...?" Yoshi asked, furrowing a brow.

I leaned in and kissed him. Breaking the kiss, I whispered, "You, you, and you."


End file.
